


爱丽舍路一号

by Kasewurst



Series: 街灯 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 是街灯的后续，光接受了爱梅特赛尔克的邀请进入了他的宅邸当男仆。当然，这份工作显然并不只是当男仆而已。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 街灯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	爱丽舍路一号

光出门的时候外头仍是一片漆黑，路上除了昏暗的路灯之外就没有别的照明。这是黎明之前的黑暗，就连站街女郎也早早回去休息。路上几乎看不到人影，顶多有流浪汉躺在墙角或台阶上呼呼大睡。有那么几个人一动不动，也不知道是睡著了还是已经永眠。他离开屋子的时候其他伙伴们都在睡，他们都知道了他被工厂开除，也知道了他马上就找到了新的工作。阿尔菲诺他们在得知他要去一户人家里面当男仆都有些许不安，琳倒是比较天真地认为那算是一份好工作。

「要是遇到好人的话……那应该算是一份好工作。」阿莉塞小声嘟囔，如果可以她自然不希望光去给人当男仆。如果遇上好人那是好工作，但是如果遇上刻薄的老板那又是另外一回事了。然而不管是她或者阿尔菲诺，甚至是其他人都没办法阻止光去应聘这份工作。他们需要钱，光是维持现在基本生活就已经要一笔固定的开销。光和桑克瑞德的工作在他们之中相对稳定，也一直以来是支撑这个家的重要收入。如果不让光去当男仆，那么他要么是去找更艰苦苛刻卖力气的活，要么就是桑克瑞德身上的重担加多。而这一切并不是他们希望看到的，故此尽管十分担心，也只能让光就这样前去应聘。

光走了好一会儿才抵达爱梅特赛尔克居住的爱丽舍路一号，他身上背著简单的行李，打算如果可以的话就在这里的地上凑合睡上几晚。而他原本的那张床位，伙伴们也可以租出去换几个铜币。他不怕他们找不到合适的租客，毕竟之前他们就有说过有一名同乡从家乡那边过来，现在正睡在救济处里面努力找租床位的地方。那名同乡似乎是其他什么民族的人，取名的方式和他们不大一样。具体叫什么名字光没多问，只想著或许以后见面了再说。

他用钥匙打开了木门，里头带点香熏的空气扑面而来。他猜想爱梅特赛尔克大概还在睡，毕竟在他印象里面那些大人物们根本不需要如此早起来干活。他轻巧地脱了鞋收入鞋柜，避免外面的尘土弄脏这看著就一尘不染的木头地板。爱梅特赛尔克之前要求过他，让他来的时候先去洗澡以免把他的屋子给弄脏了。光心底有些抱怨，哪有这样的让人先洗澡再来打扫？然而想想那些看著就大气的家具以及干净的环境，又想想他身上那穿越好几个接区沾染煤灰的衣物。他不得不承认对方是对的，并且带点心安理得地使用那高级的浴室以及香波。为了满足那位挑剔的雇主，光甚至小心地用刮胡刀把自己的仪容收拾干净，经过一番收拾他几乎都要不认得自己了。

在刮去胡子后，显得年轻许多的脸庞出现在镜子里。看著这反射能力极强的镜子，光有一阵恍惚。他到底多久没好好看自己的脸了？在那破旧的租屋里面虽然也有一面小镜子，但是那里的厕所昏暗无比。更别提每次他出门上班或者回来都来去匆匆，根本没办法好好打理自己。看著干净的自己光感觉好像回到了很久之前，但是那是怎么样之前他也已经不记得了。记忆就像是被什么墙壁阻隔，他努力想要打破但是还没有那个能力这么做。

他摇摇头，换上大概是爱梅特赛尔克特意放在这里的宽松衣裤打算开始一天的工作。如果要说有什么不太对的地方，大概就是那裤子怎么会没有附带内裤吧。然而内裤这样贴身的衣物，如果由爱梅特赛尔克来给他准备又好像各种奇怪。光甩甩头，把自己胡乱的想法从脑中甩出去。他用水与肥皂把自己的衣服搓洗干净，晾在了暖炉的附近就开始今天的工作。在他去洗澡后不久报童就将报纸与牛奶放到了门前，而他该做的事情就是将报纸整理干净放在桌上等爱梅特赛尔克来看，然后用牛奶给对方弄一个丰盛的早餐。

光其实也不太清楚大户人家的男仆到底该做些什么事情，有些东西都是从阿莉塞或者阿尔菲诺那里问来。但是根据他们的说法，这工作通常也不只一个人做。毕竟在故国的时候，他们家里都是有好几个仆人来分工合作。故此，只有一个仆人的状况下他到底要做些什么，一直以来被服饰惯的两人也不知道。光只能一边摸索一边前行，希望不要被那挑剔的雇主责骂。而在他把煎蛋放入盘中，打算再弄个汤的时候爱梅特赛尔克从楼上走了下来。男人随意穿著浴袍，看著似乎用楼上的浴室已经收拾过自己。他看著光似乎愣了一会儿，随后慢吞吞地走到桌子前。光快速地把一杯无糖热咖啡送到他手边，然后又在他旁边放了一小壶新鲜的牛奶。

爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛，似乎是在表示我不需要牛奶这样的东西。然而光也不知道自己到底哪来的勇气，居然在第一天就赶顶撞雇主。

「加点牛奶吧，不然对胃不好。」他努力这么说著，也不期望对方能够接受这样的想法。然而爱梅特赛尔克沉默了一会儿，拿起那小小的牛奶壶把那新鲜的牛奶加入自己的咖啡中。光不知道怎么地就觉得开心，转身继续去弄料理。他想爱梅特赛尔克也不是一个难缠的雇主，他们的相处应当会相当不错才是。

「今天你要出门吗？」光小心地问著，在对方吃完东西以后他也吃了不少剩下的面包。他听阿尔菲诺他们说良好的仆人会根据主人的行程来替主人挑选衣物，他自觉自己还没有给爱梅特赛尔克挑衣服的能力，但是打打下手应该是行的。不然这人穿著浴袍去工作，怎么想都不大对。爱梅特赛尔克说了今天不用出门，让光稍稍松了一口气也开始紧张起来。如果爱梅特赛尔克不出门的话，代表这一天他们两人都要在一起相处。这不是说有什么不好，但是回想之前两人是在什么样的情况下单独相处，就让光有些不好意思。特别是在爱梅特赛尔克让他跟著回房间认摆放干净衣物与脏衣物位置的时候，光的脑袋里面更是多了许多不该在这个时间点出现的想法。

他记得前面两次自己是怎么在这大床上被操到失神，也记得自己那些哭喊射出的液体。他低头假装乖巧听话的模样，实则掩饰那发红发烫的脸。而或许是因为他正努力盯著自己的脚尖不敢乱看，等爱梅特赛尔克走到他眼前的时候光已经来不及做出别的反应。

「抬头。」在爱梅特赛尔克简短的命令后是亲密的接吻，对方的身高比光高，光是这样的接吻就已经把他给压在怀中。这富有技巧的亲吻三两下就把光勾得性起， 他的阴茎已经微微勃起，在裤子里面撑出了一个尴尬的位置。爱梅特赛尔克似乎笑了，伸手随便一拉那没有腰带固定的裤子就直接掉落地面。直到此刻光有点忍不住猜想，对方不给他准备内裤是不是本身有什么含意。而他觉得更尴尬的是，原本只打算打扫前洗澡避免弄脏这干净的屋子，然而他洗澡的时候也不知道怎么鬼迷心窍，居然把后头也洗了洗。

这就好像是，好像是他也期待在这间屋子里面与爱梅特赛尔克交合一般。然而如果说前两次他本来就是来出卖自己的身体，那么这次算什么呢？在亲吻的空档，光忍不住这么想。然而他的想法在此时此刻根本不重要，重要的是他的裤子掉落地面，衬衫也解开了大半。他的乳首在爱梅特赛尔克嘴中一下子就立了起来，他的双手甚至直接放在雇主身上就像是亲密的情人一般。不知道为什么，他总觉得自己有过类似的感觉。就好像在什么时候，他曾经也跟某人在清晨的早上这般胡闹。

他的心一阵钝痛，能在早上与他这般亲密的想必是他亲爱之人。但是现在他失去所有的记忆，现在又这般出卖自己的身体，甚至是在另一个人的身上寻求这种快乐。罪恶感侵蚀著他，让他好几次想要喊停。然而那沉醉于欢愉中的身体很快兴奋起来，只是想要蹭著爱梅特赛尔克要更多的爱抚。

「等……等一下……爱梅特赛尔克！我们不……」性器被人直接握住让光消了声音，那已经有阵子没有被这么触碰过的阴茎根本受不了挑逗。他的呼吸彻底乱了起来，丢脸地没被套弄几次就射了出去。精液的气味在这房间里面多添了几分淫靡的氛围，爱梅特赛尔克的卧室很暗。被厚重窗帘遮住了破晓的太阳，就好像回归了黑夜一般。光跌落在爱梅特赛尔克床上的时候还没想到自己发生什么，被拍了拍屁股让他抬高他都有些脑子发懵。上面还带有光自己精液的手指毫不客气地开拓柔软的通道，进进出出地在光的敏感处抠挖直把他人都给挖得软倒下来。快感就像闪电一样传遍全身，舒服得他的脚指几乎都要夹起。他自知这不对，应该让爱梅特赛尔克停下来。这才是一天的开始！才刚刚吃完早餐怎么就到床上了？

然而他挣扎含糊的话语被被子所吞噬，对方的手指在他体内的动作太过鲜明，弄得他只是抬起屁股不知羞耻地追著那灵活的手指。甚至在爱梅特赛尔克把性器抵在他后穴的入口处，他本能地想要吞下这巨大的东西而不是逃离。在被性器打开身体的时候，光忍不住发出了舒服的喘息声。他的身体发烫发热，爱梅特赛尔克没等他适应好就开始抽插，略显粗暴的举动让他有些疼却又似乎完美地抵销了他内心的罪恶感。他抱著被子不停喘息，屁股夹得很紧，夹得爱梅特赛尔克似乎也很舒服。他们的喘息声在房间里面交缠，就像是什么淫秽的乐章，像是地下剧场里面那些色情表演。光突然想要看爱梅特赛尔克的脸，他不知道为什么此刻就很想要看对方那陷于情欲中的脸。明明之前也不是没有看过，但是此时此刻他就是想要好好地看看对方。然而这挣扎似乎被误会是想要逃离，那比光还要大一点的手压著他的后颈，就像是猛兽会咬住他猎物一般。光被压在床上动不了，除了高抬的屁股与被随意把玩的性器还能接触对方之外他是动都不能动。

爱梅特赛尔克不知道为什么今天的动作明显比过去那两次粗鲁得多，似乎是在发泄什么情感一般。光的呜咽被棉被吞噬，就连被操出的泪水也快速被高级的面料吸收。明明外头还是需要罩上一层外套的天气，他们在这屋子里却冒出了汗水。爱梅特赛尔克的性器在光的体内刮出了不少水，弄湿了他们交接处不说也弄湿了床单与光的大腿。这有些粗暴的性爱一直到爱梅特赛尔克释放过一次之后，步调才慢慢缓了下来。他们一起滚在了床上，光不知道自己明明一个大男人怎么就被人抱在了怀中亲吻玩弄。射出了几次的性器被固执地抓在手里套弄把玩，对方似乎也没打算让他多射几次就是想看他带点不舒服与舒服之间的挣扎。他的身上被爱梅特赛尔克咬了好几口，咬了以后还舔了那么几下。光的手也在雇主的身上滑过，他原先也想要学著对方的手开始抚摸那巨大的阴茎，趁著对方不应期来捉弄对方。然而才碰上那刚从自己身体里面滑出来的阴茎，光又显得瑟缩。爱梅特赛尔克无所谓地让他碰触那性器，金色的眼睛带点舒服地眯了起来。

光有些迷茫，这亲密的动作就好像他俩是情人一般。而或许是心态稍稍产生了一点点的变化，光再次意识到他的雇主不只能力上，就连肉体上也是无可挑剔。在意识到这点之后他反而不能好好触碰对方的身体，明明已经交合过了几次仍然带了一点羞涩。爱梅特赛尔克似乎察觉到了他这样的态度，眼神之中闪烁的火光让光有点看不明白对方到底是高兴还是不高兴。然而不管高兴还是不高兴，在短暂休息过后他的雇主又压到了他的身上，已经调整好状态的性器再次进入那温暖的肉洞中。这回爱梅特赛尔克似乎得到了满足，没有方才那样激烈的抽插而是缓慢进行。然而这缓慢进行对光来说却有点难熬，他的屁股习惯了之前略微粗暴的对待，这样柔和的举动反而让他有些难受。

他的双腿忍不住环到的对方的腰上，可以说是带点催促地收紧。爱梅特赛尔克收到了这股讯息，像是叹息又像是好笑。光只知道，在被阴茎狠狠操入的时候他脑子一片空白。那太舒服了，舒服到他全身都要痉挛。他的身体崩直，阴茎里面再次射出了白浊弄脏他自己的下巴。

从清晨一直到中午，在光第一天工作他们就在床上度过了大半时光。直到下午两点左右，他才不得不摇摇晃晃地下床，颤抖地给爱梅特赛尔克弄迟来的午餐。或许是另一种意义上吃得饱了，他的雇主难得没有对比早餐还要简陋的烤面包午餐有什么评价。他只是换了一身浴袍，坐在起居室的沙发里面望著在厨房里面工作的光。

**


End file.
